


Jisung thinks Felix is cute

by Xiuminion2210



Series: OT8 poly AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT8, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuminion2210/pseuds/Xiuminion2210
Summary: Jisung having to comfort Felix because Felix just encountered a very large, unpleasant bug outside that scared them.This is going to be a collection of one shots set in the same au, so ot8 poly relationship 🤩🤩Will add more tags and relationships later
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: OT8 poly AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am just starting out seriously writing, and I know it's not the greatest, but it is a lot of fun and stress relieving atm :)) If you have any tips feel free to leave comments! I'm open for constructive criticism
> 
> Also how the fuck do I come up with titles and tags send help 
> 
> really really short! I hope you like it!

A deafening shriek jolts Jisung out of the light doze he was in. Falling off of the couch he lets out an undignified groan, and glares up at the ceiling in a haze. He jumps again when he hears a shrill voice screeching his name. Finally getting up off the floor, Jisung heads to the backyard where the noise was coming from. Upon opening the door he almost gets bowled over by the body that collides with his own. Recognizing the deep timbre of the voice, he relaxes slightly. It’s just Felix making those unholy shrieking sounds. Nothing too unusual. 

“What happened this time, Lixie Pixie?” Jisung says around a yawn. He guides them both inside and manages to shut the door before he is forced over to the couch and unceremoniously gets clambered on until Felix is a little ball in his lap. 

Felix sniffles and nuzzles into Jisung’s neck, mumbling incoherently. 

“Baby, I can’t understand if you mumble. Let me see those pretty eyes please, sunshine?”

Felix heaves a deep breath and looks at Jisung with a large pout on his lips. His deep brown eyes are filled with unshed tears and his nose is red and running. Even through all the tears and snot Jisung thinks Felix is the most beautiful being he has ever met. He tells him as much, and to his delight Felix’s cheeks burn a bright red to offset the light brown of the constellation of freckles decorating his face. 

“I saw a huge disgusting bug out there Sungie, and it was coming straight for me! It wanted to eat me, I just know it!” Felix wails, stuffing his head back into the crock of Jisung’s neck.

Jisung huffs a fond laugh. His baby is just the cutest thing ever. Pulling him closer, Jisung caresses his hair and back, and rocks them back and forth until Felix’s shuddering breaths have calmed into even breathing. Taking a look at the clock, he notices none of the others will not be back for another hour or so. 

“Pixie, why don’t we make some dinner for the rest? I'm sure they would really appreciate it, and this way the bug can’t get inside and eat you.” Jisung says with a laugh.

Felix hits him on the arm and gets off of him with an annoyed huff. He crosses his arms to glare at jisung, the pout still firmly on his face. He rolls his eyes, and agrees though because he loves being able to take care of his family, and he knows all the head pats and praises he will get. 

  
  
  


Jisung finishes setting the table when he hears the front door open. He hears a chorus of “We’re home!” and then sees the first boy enter the kitchen. He greets Hyunjin with a laugh when said boy bounds over and wraps him up in a hug, swaying them widely. 

“Hi, Jinnie. Did you guys have fun shopping?” Jisung giggles. Hyunjin’s happiness is infectious. He had opted out from the shopping trip because he was so tired, but now that he has rested he feels all of his energy back more prominently. 

Hyunjin just chirps a bright  _ yup!  _ And pecks him on the lips. He giggles and then starts to leave butterfly kisses all over Jisung's face. Jisung squirms, trying to get away, but the way he leans into it whenever Hyunjin makes to pull away exposes his eagerness for more kisses. Their laughter and the smell of food brings curious faces into the kitchen. 

Chan, Seungmin, and Minho all wander in with grins on their faces. Minho wiggles his way in between and starts to pepper Jisung’s face with kisses as well. Hyunjin whines when he is pushed away, but Chan easily catches him around the waist to bring him into a long, but soft kiss. Hyunjin’s pout just melts off, and he drags Chan down to sit beside him, but not before giving a kiss to Seungmin so he doesn't feel left out. 

Seeing Hyunjin give a kiss to Seungmin, Jisung breaks away from Minho to go bombard Seungmin.

“Awww is Minnie upset because no one is kissing him? I'll give you plenty of kisses, puppy.” Jisung exclaims, wrapping his limbs around Seungmin and kissing anywhere he can reach. 

Seungmin shouts in protest and squirms away as much as he can. The red blush on his face shows he isn’t opposed, but the look of disgust on his face as Jisung lands a slobbery kiss to his neck makes everyone present laugh. Seungmin finally breaks free of Jisung with a grin of triumph, only a little bit out of breath. He wipes the spit off his neck and wipes it on the side of Jisung’s head who whines to Minho about  _ Seungmin being a meanie butt.  _ Seungmin rolls his eyes, and sits to the right of Minho, who is to the right of Jisung. 

The setting of the sun bathes the room in a light pink glow. Illuminating the flush on their cheeks from the laughter and teasing. The sound of the oven going off breaks the chatter, and before anyone can get up Jeongin swoops into the kitchen to pull the casserole dish out of the oven. Behind him is Felix who grabs food and starts putting them on the table. 

Felix goes around to give a kiss to each of the boys sitting at the table. He grabs Jeongin’s hand and they both sit beside Jisung. Felix to his left and Jeongin to Felix’s left. 

Last one to come into the kitchen is Changbin who asks the table what they want to drink. He gathers the drinks and hands them out, but pauses at Jisung and Felix who both pout for a kiss, and refuse to collect their drinks otherwise. Changbin rolls his eyes but gives them each a kiss and grins real wide after their little exclamations of joy. 

They all settle down at the table, and Chan clears his throat to speak. 

“Thank you Felix and Jisung for making dinner for everyone. I know that you had a long night, Ji, so we really appreciate you taking the time and energy to make these delicious dishes. I’m glad Felix stayed behind to watch over you, and that he helped prepare dinner as well. Thank you both. I love you.” Chan thanks them both and plants a kiss on their foreheads. Felix whines until Chan huffs fondly and rubs his head.

Jisung looks at Felix with a mischievous smirk. Felix lunges to cover his mouth, but Jisung gets up with a boisterous laugh, and runs behind Changbin.

“I think I’m the one who needs to be thanked, Channie-hyung. All Felix did was wake me up with his loud shrieking over a bug saying  _ It’s gunna eat me it’s gunna eat me help meeee. _ ”

Jisung screeches when Changbin grabs him and allows Felix to tickle him. Felix is merciless with his attack. He has a bright red blush, and an angry pout on his lips which gets wiped off as soon as Chan kisses it away. 

“Alright, alright, you rascals. No more bickering over who protected who. It’s time for dinner. Let’s eat before this all gets cold.” Chan pulls Felix away and sits right into Jisung’s chair with only a small protest from Jisung. 

Jisung just sits on Changbin’s lap who wraps an arm around the waist and requests Jisung’s drink from anyone close. Jeongin hands it to Changbin, who thanks him with a smile, and Jisung’s happy hum when drinking it brings a smile to everyone’s faces.

Finally everyone starts to eat the dinner that was prepared, and soon the kitchen is once again filled with chatter and laughter as they talk to whoever that will listen. As the food disappears, and the boys lean back to rub at their full bellies, the atmosphere becomes quieter with only the sound of the frogs from the open window. Hands reach to hold hands, heads lean on shoulders, soft kisses are shared, and crescent eyes are seen around the table. 

The quiet is broken with Chan softly standing up to start clearing the table. Tonight there are no groans of protest when they clear the table. Everyone is just content to stack the dishes in the sink and migrate to their rooms to change into more comfortable clothes.

After clothes are on and blankets and pillows are got they move to the living room and pile on to every available surface. Minho is on the couch with his upper body in Chan’s lap and his feet in Hyunjin’s lap. Hyunjin is leaning on Changbin who has an arm wrapped around his waist. Jeongin is on the floor in between Changbin’s legs and leaning his cheek on Changbin’s knee. Seungmin is on the other side of Changbin’s legs, resting on the side of the couch, hands tangled together with Jeongin. Jisung and Felix are curled around each other on the loveseat. 

They let Jisung pick the movie  _ Big Hero 6 cause it's great okay who cares if it makes all of them cry  _ and then they settle down to watch. No more shuffling noises or groans of pain when an elbow knocks painfully into a stomach, or the giggles being whispered to whoever they are tangles up with. Only the sound of the movie and their quiet breathing can be heard in the living room. 

During the big fight scene Jisung can feel Felix’s arm getting heavier and heavier. No more minute shifts from him or quiet gasps when a scene startles him. Jisung turns around in Felix’s arms to stare at his face. He brings his arm up to trace constellations on his skin, following the freckles dotting his face. Felix scrunches up his nose, makes a soft sound, and nuzzles into Jisung’s hand before falling into a deeper sleep. Jisung smiles and kisses his nose softly. 

Yeah, Jisung thinks Felix is cute. No matter how beautiful, or gross, or silly, or obnoxious he is being. He wouldn’t trade his Lixie Pixie for the world. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. When anxiety gets the better of you, We will be here to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung forgets to take his medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one’s anxiety is the same. They react and deal with it differently. I am writing a little bit about how I deal with anxiety. This is mainly fictional. Yes we know Jisung deals with anxiety, but no we do not know specifically how because that is is personal information that we do not have a right to know.

Jisung growls under his breath. These damn headphones should not be as tangled as they are! Who the fuck messed them up like this!?

He throws them across the room with a dry sob. The frustration and anxiety swelling up his throat only to spill out of his eyes. He scoffs at himself. What is he even crying for? Absolutely nothing. Everything? His sheer stupidity and utter uselessness? He doesn't know. 

Angrily, he scrubs at his eyes and face and hisses as his nail catches the side of his nose. He grabs a fist full of hair and starts roughly yanking on it, choking on wet sobs and not enough air. 

The painful thudding of his heart is all that he can hear.

The harsh sting of ripping out his hair all that he can feel.

The salty tears and snot running down his face and into his mouth all that he can taste.

The blurry visage of his dark room all that he can see.

The clogging of his sinus prevents him from being able to smell the new scents in the room as two bodies barrel through the door. 

Hands in his hair, tugging free the locks from his harsh grip, has him startling and coughing as spit flies down his windpipe. 

Over the thudding of his heart he can hear muffled words and muted shushing. 

Another set of hands on his back, rubbing and soothing has his heart rate slowing down. 

When he has finally calmed down enough, he feels one pair of hands leave him and the other set gently lays him down on his bed. His head starts throbbing with the beginnings of a headache.

A warm, damp cloth is used to wipe down Jisung's face, and when he opens his eyes he sees a startling white tissue in the darkness of his room. He blows his nose and finally can smell the scents invading his space. Leather and peaches as well as old parchment and fresh laundry wrap around him like a warm blanket. Sniffling, Jisung buries his head into the crook of Chan's neck.

Jisung moves his head away and once again wipes at his eyes. They are steadily streaming tears down his face, which makes him grimace in annoyance. 

"Baby please stop scrubbing your face," Chan grabs Jisung's hand and moves it away from his cface," you've already scratched your nose pretty bad. Let's not make it worse."

"It's just so irritating, hyung! I don't even know why I'm crying like this. Nothing was wrong a minute ago, and then suddenly I couldn't breathe." 

Jisung snags a hold of Chan's shirt. Just something to hold on to so he doesn't scratch at his face again. 

"Sungie, have you been taking your medicine like you should? You know how it affects your anxiety if you skip even a day." Seungmin sits on Jisung's other side and runs a hand through his hair, smoothing the mess Jisung created. 

Jisung thinks back to the previous days. Not counting today because it's not time to take his pills yet. Fuck. He can't remember. Why is he so bad at remembering to take them? It's so important!

Jisung's eyes well up with more tears, and they spill over as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't remember." Jisung chokes on a wet sob, trying to swallow the thick emotions suffocating him. 

"I'm so useless. How am I going to be able to take care of you guys when I can't even take care of myself? I can't cook without almost burning down the house or cutting myself," Jisung's throat gets tighter and tighter," I can't do the laundry right without ruining a shirt that can't be put in the dryer. I can't keep my room or anywhere clean to save my life."

Choking on his breath he forces out, "Why do you guys put up with me? I barely put up with myself," collapsing into Chan and Seungmin as soon as the words are out.

"Oh baby, no. No. We don't 'put up' with you. We love you for all that you are. Your clumsiness is adorable and no one minds helping you. We all help each other. That's how we are. We all have our specialties." Chan coos in Jisung's ear, heart clenching in his chest at one of his boyfriends' self deprecating words. 

"Hyung is right, Sungie. I kill all the plants Hyunjin gifts me, but you always help me bring them back to life. I'm content cooking all your meals because I get to see your cheeks puff up and that cute smile of yours when the food is delicious." 

Seungmin takes a deep breath and pulls all three of them down to the bed in a cuddle pile," And if you need help please never hesitate to ask, honey. We can put up a schedule in the kitchen for your medicine until you are confident you can remember by yourself."

"You wouldn't mind?" Jisung asks in a small voice, not wanting to be a burden.

Seungmin turns Jisung until he can see his eyes. Then Seungmin places a soft, but deep, kiss on Jisung's lips. Chan places butterfly kisses on the back of Jisung's neck which has him squirming and giggling at the ticklish feeling. Seungmin grins and starts to pepper kisses anywhere he can reach on Jisung's face. 

"We will never mind helping you, Jisungie. We love you. So very much, and will do anything to keep you happy." Seungmin says, loud and clear.

Chan hums his agreement and whispers  _ I love you  _ into Jisung's ear.

"Okay. I love you too. With all my heart."

Jisung closes his eyes. A few tears trickling down his cheeks. Not of sadness, but with a heart full of love for the family he has. It won't be easy. It might take awhile for him to get back on schedule, and be able to do things independently, but he has 7 incredible boys to help him on his journey. 

  
  


Jisung opens his eyes and groans at the utter heat that is encased under the blankets. Wiggling around he manages to climb over Chan and heads to the door. He makes a quick escape, giggling loudly, when he sees Seungmin glaring at him from the mess of covers he made. The smell of food lures him in the direction if the kitchen.

Shrieking, Jisung is flung over someone's shoulder. Grunting at the impact of stomach meets shoulder, he pats the butt in front of his face in acceptance when he hears an apology. 

"Oh is Sungie-hyung up from the dead? Where are the other 2 zombies? Dinner is ready." Jeongin sneakily attacks Jisung's sides, causing laughter and grins.

"I'm right here, but Chan hyung is knocked out." Seungmin enters the kitchen.

The boys all snicker when they see how messy his hair is. He flushes and glares at the lot, sitting beside Changbin with a pout. Changbin smiles at him, and fixes his hair, leaving a small kiss on his lips for good measure. 

Jisung, who sees the whole interaction, whines and stares with big puppy dog eyes. He puckers his lips in an unspoken question. Changbin chuckles and pecks his lips as well. Jisung grins and pickers his lips to Seungmin as well.

"No way. You don't deserve a kiss after you elbowed me in the collarbone, that was rude." Seungmin grumbles, looking away.

Jisung whimpers pathetically, and pops himself into Seungmin's lap. Nuzzling Seungmin's neck, Jisung places light kisses on the skin he can reach.

"M'sorry, Minnie. I didn't mean to. Let me make it up to you?" Jisung captures Seungmin's face between his hands and gives a full on puppy face. Wide eyes, lips sticking out in an adorable pout.

Seungmin rolls his eyes and sighs. He leans forward and nips Jisung's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Jisung gasps and jerks back with a blush covering his face. Seungmin smirks.

"I know a way you can make it up to me, baby." He mutters against Jisung's lips.

Jisung's breath comes out shakily as he watches seungmin with wide eyes. Seungmin stands up with Jisung in his arms. Carrying him out the kitchen, admsit the wolf whistles of their other boyfriends, Seungmin leads them down the hallway. 

Jisung makes a noise in confusion as they enter the library. Wouldn't be the first time, but usually Seungmin prefers the bedroom. 

"Now that we are alone," Seungmin looks around the room," we can get started."

Jisung shivers as Seungmin's dark gaze bores into his eyes, but let's out a loud yell as he is unceremoniously dropped onto the ground. Jisung looks up, bewildered, as Seungmin steps around him and starts to take books from the shelves.

"You can help me reorganize the books here." Seungmin grins smugly when Jisung let's out a despairing moan. 

After a long suffering sigh, Jisung gets up and starts to help Seungmin. Maybe if he does a good job Seungmin will reward him. 

As he turns to grab a book, a sweet kiss is placed on his lips. He smiles widely. Yup, rewards are definitely better than punishments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget your pills kids! It’s not fun and leaves you feeling like crap! Anyways! Thank you so much for reading this! If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or comment


End file.
